White Elf
History White elves have never really had their own society. They keep to themselves, raising their children away from the rest of the world. As a White Elf achieves adulthood, they completely forget their entire childhood. These memories are replaced by a singular life Purpose. When this occurs, the parents tend to leave the elf so as to not impede this goal. These Purposes can vary widely from bringing love to a specific individual to saving an entire nation from invasion. No one is sure as to what causes this, but because it continues to occur, they believe it isn't magical in nature. Prior to the [[Death of Magic]], White Elves that have completed their Purpose would disappear, presumably to another plane of existence. Now when they complete their Purpose, they tend to receive a new one within a year. Biology Physical Appearance White Elves are very much like humans in their appearance, however there are some features that define them as Elves. Their ears are pointed (To what degree changes from Elf to Elf), and their skin is often a light shade. It is very uncommon to see a White Elf that has a tan, unless they are a half-breed. Elves often have unnatural hair colours, most being a very light or pale colour. Their bodily characteristics are often seen as well-endowed and beautiful. Psychology An Elf's behavior can be as complex as a human's, however most elves become very single minded when they receive their 'Purpose', as they lose all of their memories from childhood and are extremely motivated or driven to complete their purpose. They will, more often than not, build a new personality after receiving their purpose. This personality is dependent on factors that would shape a child's personality. Their environment, what happens to them, as well as what their purpose actually is. Half-Breed White Elves also receive a Purpose. However this purpose can come at any time within their life-span and they will only receive one. When they complete this purpose, they will not receive another one as normal White elves do. When they receive the purpose, they retain their memories and personalities, while also being compelled to complete said purpose. Reproduction White Elves reproduce the same way Humans (and most humanoids) do. They are able to reproduce with any other race that is able to produce half-breeds with humans or elves. Society Social Structure White Elves often don't have social structures due to their 'Purpose', unless that purpose was to become Queen of a country. Their social structure is dependent upon where they live and what rules are in place at that location. Language Almost all White Elves know Common. Whatever other languages they learn is due to their upbringing or Purpose. Names White Elves often follow the name conventions of the place in which they live. Family Life White Elves will follow the customs of their partner when it comes to raising young or living together. Most Elves that have a family with another person are often there due to their Purpose, rather than free will. Everyday Life After turning 20 and receiving their purpose, a White Elf's life is mostly occupied by their drive to complete their purpose. However, some purposes create an indefinite situation, for example, To love someone unconditionally. Those kinds of purposes allow the White elf to adopt their own lifestyle, while also continuing their purpose. Character Sheet Details [[Racial Bonus]]: +30 in Teaching , [[Observation]], or a Ranged Weapon Special Abilities: None Achieves adulthood in 20 years, can live over 300 years. Tags